


Genesis: Melting a Heart of Stone

by cableknitbowtiesarecool



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Past, Pre-series Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cableknitbowtiesarecool/pseuds/cableknitbowtiesarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precursor to the series, this fic documents the relationship between the human woman Amanda Grayson and her Vulcan husband, Sarek, the parents of renowned Science Officer, Spock. </p>
<p>Sarek is one of the only Vulcans in history to have mated with a human. The relationship faced a number of tribulations and discoveries from its conception to its end. Despite extreme cultural differences and enormous disagreements over the proper method of raising their hybrid son, Spock, the couple have become renowned in Trek!Verse as being a largely successful multi-species relationship. </p>
<p>The two fascinated me, so I wrote a novel about it for National Novel Writing Month (It's wicked long). I figured I'd post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research in the writing of this, but the Trek!Verse is always changing/unearthing new material. Let me know if there's any serious discrepancies in this fic. It's long as anything, as I intended to publish when I first wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Schnn T’Gai Sarek awoke to the sound of his viewscreen whirring to life. He opened his eyes quickly and arrived at his desk just as T’Pau, the matriarch and one of Vulcan’s highest in command’s, wizened face appeared in the screen. 

“N'ashaya, Sarek,” she greeted in cool Vulcan, presenting him with the traditional parted finger Vulcan salute.

“T’pau,” he responded emotionlessly. “I assume there is a reason for your call. How may I be of service?”

She blinked at him and continued without missing a beat. “I should like to see you in Conference Room A at the High Council Building in one hour. I shall await your arrival.” 

Skipping all niceties, she ended the call. Sarek regarded a clock on the table adjacent to his bed. Six ‘o’clock Federation Standard Time. Rising immediately, Sarek calculated that he would need to be ready in 15.879 minutes in order to make the shuttle to the Council Building. After donning a simple brown Vulcan robe, he combed his hair into a presentable state and, after quickly regarding himself in the mirror which hung on the wall across from his bed, departed from the room. 

Sarek took an apple from the Vulcan Science Academy dining hall for his breakfast and walked briskly to the shuttle departure site. Once he found himself settled into a seat on the nearly deserted shuttle, he had time to ponder this unusual summons from T’pau. _What could T’Pau require of me that could be so urgent as to require my presence at such an hour? Perhaps she requires assistance in the Observatory?_ He shook his head. _Illogical, she is qualified to repair any malfunction, and there are other astrophysicists, who rank higher than I, whom she could have summoned. Perhaps there is news for me from my father? Again, why would he not simply contact me himself?_ The motive for the summons remained unanswered when the shuttle halted. _I will be informed soon enough_ , he thought as he stepped into the sun and was greeted by a hot wind on his face. 

The desert planet Vulcan was always warm, even on its coldest days. The Minshara Class planet was seen as nearly inhospitable to the few humans that had visited it. Its inhabitants, however, were well equipped for the arid climate. Sarek’s eyes were protected by a second set of transparent eyelids. to keep them moist. Thus, he paid no mind to the desert sun and hot, dry wind that hit him full blast when he stepped from the shuttle. He hurried into the Council Building. 

Sarek arrived at Conference Room A at exactly 6:45 Federation Standard Time. The doors slid open only to reveal T’Pau, already situated at one of the chairs placed around the circular table in the center of the room. Although the room was hospitable, it was largely undecorated. Many of the adornments which would have been commonplace in a human workspace were missing from the room; such decorations were seen as superfluous to the Vulcans, as they had no use in any actual discussions which might take place in the room. 

Seating himself in the chair across from the woman, Sarek waited for her to speak. Her black eyes regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before she did so. Her voice was hinted with the accent of Northern Vulcan, which meant that her “r’s” were generally rolled and her “v’s” became “w’s”. “Sarek, I have requested your presence here to inquire about your thoughts on a potential assignment. As you know, Vulcan has been connected to the Federation of Planets for exactly 167 years, ever since the Vulcans made First Contact on Earth in 2065. However, we only recently joined it after much consideration. The High Vulcan Council has discussed the matter for quite some time and we have come to a consensus that Vulcan must send an ambassador to the center of the Federation. I was given the task of selecting this ambassador. You are educated and are also gifted in diplomacy despite your current occupation in astrophysics. You have a nearly spotless record and you have proven yourself capable of filling the requirements of such a position. I have summoned you here to request your thoughts.”

Sarek sat silent for a moment, considering. He had never pondered the possibility of leaving Vulcan, yet he saw the logic in T’Pau’s request; he had previously assisted in the negotiations of political affairs, and had been commended for his diplomatic skills. The idea of traveling to Earth to live among the humans, who no doubt would try his powers of logic to no end, did not appeal to him, but distaste went hand in hand with emotion. Thus, Sarek could find no logical reason to decline the proposition. After all, there were many astrophysicists at the Academy who could fill his position there, and he served no other unique purpose. 

Carefully, Sarek spoke to T’Pau. “As I expected, there is no illogic in your request, T’Pau, and thus I see no reason to decline. Are there any specific requirements of the job that do not entail what is generally expected of an ambassador?”

As he listened to her response, his long fingers rested on the table and he had begun to tap them slightly and inaudibly.

T’Pau disregarded Sarek’s tapping fingers and replied as though she had been anticipating the question, rather than his acceptance of the position. “The High Vulcan Council believes it prudent that you simply familiarize yourself with humans and their customs and report your findings. There is nothing else that would not be a requirement covered by the position of ambassador. You will leave tomorrow at noon. The shuttle will take you to a Federation starship, which will then escort you to Earth. That is all. Peace and long life, Sarek.” She parted her fingers.

He did the same and replied, “Live long and prosper, T’Pau,” before rising and leaving the conference room. 

***

Upon returning to the Science Academy, Sarek found that his superiors had already been informed. He promptly filled out his form of resignation before he contacted his father. 

Skonn’s stern face appeared in the screen before him, expressly logical, as always. “Greetings, Father,” Sarek said.

“Sarek,” Skonn replied, nodding acknowledgment.

“I wish to inform you that I have taken an ambassadorial position by request of the High Council. I have been assigned to Earth and will be leaving at noon tomorrow.”

The older Vulcan’s face did not change. Sarek could have just informed him that it would rain the next day. It was not the custom of the Vulcan people to express any emotion, as it interfered with the logical way of thinking that they had adopted throughout the evolution of their species. “I see. May you reach Earth safely, and may you fulfill what is required of you.”

Sarek mentally chastised himself for expecting anything more than this very response. His father watched him as he replied with the traditional Vulcan goodbye and responded accordingly. The screen promptly went dark at the conclusion of the exchange, leaving Sarek to ponder. He rose and went to the window of his quarters, and looked out at T’Khut, Vulcan’s sister planet, which could be likened to what humans would see in the sky when regarding their moon, shone brightly. Vulcan had no natural satellites, thus T’Khut was the great orblike sight in the sky in which Vulcans found peace. The sight of the Watcher, as it was colloquially known, indeed left him with a feeling of serenity. 

As he watched T’Khut, he thought about what he had just been assigned. Many humans still had yet to develop a trust for the race that had broadened their horizons past what they had previously known of space, technology, and science. They also found Vulcans to be strange due to their extreme logic and repression of emotions. Sarek experienced a feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach at the idea of working among them, but immediately dismissed it as illogical. 

After several long moments of contemplation, Sarek deigned to learn more about this foreign planet. With a stern nod at his reflection in the mirror, he left the room. He headed down to the Academy to obtain tapes that would inform him about basic human customs and the duties of being an ambassador. The tapes that he found there occupied the remainder of the day as he read through the fascinating traditions of the human race.

When he finally did retire later that night, his mind was whirling at the thought of strange human emotions and illogical and passionate reasoning that he was soon to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenard isn't canon. He's largely OC.

The next morning came too soon. Sarek rose at 8:00 to pack his things. His was sure to bring all of his books and tapes, as well as the necessities of life. Once finished, he dressed himself in his best robes. The silvery fabric appeared deceptively delicate, when, in truth, it was exceedingly durable. He had only ever had one occasion to don this ensemble: his graduation from his classes at the Vulcan Science Academy. Wearing them now, he felt strange. In an attempt to settle his racing thoughts, Sarek settled onto his meditation stone and left himself to his thoughts.

A few hours later, Sarek emerged from his room, bag in hand, only to be greeted by Sypek, a previous classmate of his during his time at the Science Academy. “Sarek, I was informed that you were leaving Vulcan. I had thought perhaps we could eat together in the hall before you leave for the shuttle.”

“I am honored by your company, Sypek.” 

Lunch consisted of a bowl of traditional Plomeek soup, a dish catering the vegetarian inclinations of the species. The two Vulcans ate in silence. They saw no reason to converse; small talk was not common on the planet. Sarek had always found Sypek’s company enjoyable and was nearly sad to have to leave him in the hall. However, sadness was an emotion, and emotions were not something Sarek embraced. He rose; the shuttle would be leaving soon.

“Good bye, Sypek, I hope to meet you again when I return here,” Sarek said formally, as though they were strangers as opposed to old friends.

Sypek nodded and replied levelly, “I hope you are able to fulfill your duties.”

“My thanks,” Sarek muttered before continuing to the shuttle that would take him from the Science Academy that had become his second home.

The shuttle took him to the main space building in ShiKahr, the capital city on the planet. He was then escorted to another shuttle that would bring him aboard the _U.S.S. Corinthian_ , the Federation Starship upon which he would be taken to Earth. He watched, fascinated, as the shuttle approached the massive ship. The rounded hull grew larger as they drew near and Sarek spied the opening of the hangar below it. The shuttle pulled into the opening and came to a stop. Sarek composed himself as the doors opened, and, for the first time in his life, stepped into a room full of humans. 

He instantly could feel wondering eyes on him as he was approached by the apparent authority of the vessel. “I am Captain Brian Serra of the Starship Corinthian. May I be the first to welcome you aboard?” He held out his right hand, as though expecting something. Unsure of what to do, Sarek parted his fingers and spoke to the human. “Greetings, Captain. I am Sarek.”

The man regarded him with blue eyes and his skin flushed red around the ears, a color which now stood out drastically against the mustard yellow of his velour shirt. He withdrew his hand, and Sarek heard a sound from one of the crew. A laugh. To his credit, the captain recovered quickly. “It’s the pleasure of Starfleet to escort you, Mr. Sarek. If there’s anything that can be done to assure your comfort, please--”

Sarek cut him off. “I should like to be shown to my quarters, Captain, if there is nothing else.” Again the captain grew flustered, but quickly gestured two men in red shirts forward. “Mr. Sarek, these men will take you there. There’ll be two guards stationed in front of your door at all times. They will be ready to escort you anywhere that you’d like to go at any time.” He regarded the two men, proud of himself.

“I thank you. However, I should like to request a map of the interior of the ship, should I be required to find my way independently.” Sarek noted how the two men watched him warily and was inwardly amused.

***  
The 4.5 light days that followed found Sarek in his quarters, continuing his studies on human cultures from tapes that had been provided to him, courtesy of the ship’s librarian. The crew members of the _U.S.S. Corinthian_ had learned to avoid unnecessary contact with him to evade personal discomfort, so he was largely undisturbed for the duration of the trip. This treatment suited him. They were of no consequence to the assignment that he had been given, and he found their emotional displays unseemly and rather irritating. In turn, they found his stoicism and cool logic unsettling, and, at times, seemingly rude.

The captain himself had come from the bridge to inform Sarek of their arrival in Earth's atmosphere, and to escort him to the transporter room. The ship would not dock, but merely drop him off using the transporter beam, which was connected to the building in which he would be staying. The two redshirted men who had escorted him around the ship for the past five days carried his bags to the little room. Inside, there was a control panel and a pad with five circles on it. Without a word, Sarek took his place on one of the disks and waited.

The human working the controls adjusted a few knobs and murmured something to the captain. He nodded. "Energize."

Sarek felt a strange tingling sensation over his body as he watched his surroundings dissolve. The ship’s interior was replaced by another room of similar setup. There he was greeted by more humans, who immediately developed a sense of awkwardness in his presence, much like the crew of the Corinthian.

***  
Federation ambassador Michael Lenard sat in a small café aboard the star base. The _U.S.S. Corinthian_ would be docking any time now, and so would his Vulcan soon-to-be coworker. Sarek was his name, or so his superiors had told him.

Well, this should be interesting. From what he had read on Vulcan culture, his coworker would be a very interesting fellow indeed.

He sipped the mineral shake that he had ordered and winced. The taste was absolutely awful, like eating the original, unrefined dirt it had come from.

He raised his finger to hail the server, a human boy of about thirteen. His father owned the café.

“What’s your name,” asked Lenard.

“Ducky, sir,” the boy replied, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

“Ducky,” Lenard repeated.

“Yes, sir,” the boy said bashfully. “My father named me Duke, but my mother calls me Ducky. It kind of stuck, you know?”

Lenard nodded and smiled at the boy. Back in Nashville, he had known a girl whose family name was Hogg. She was a pretty girl, no doubt about that, but her father had had the…interesting…notion to name her Ima, effectively dooming her for the rest of her life, or at least until she got married. This kid Ducky had it easy.

“Well, Ducky,” said Lenard. “Tell me something: do you know how to make a mint julep?”

“A mint...what, sir?”

Lenard furrowed his eyebrows, nobody here in this godforsaken starbase understood a southerner’s need for a good drink every so often.

“A mint julep. It’s a drink, son.”

Ducky shook his head with a confused expression on his face. “I’ve never heard of it, sir.”

_Of course not_ , he thought. “Where are you from?”

“Massachusetts. Springfield, Massachusetts.” Ducky replied.

“Oh, well then… Those Yankees don’t know how to make much of anything.”

“I’d have to agree,” Ducky laughed. Lenard chuckled along with him.

“ _THE U.S.S. CORINTHIAN IS IN ORBIT AND WILL BE DISEMBARKING IN APPROXIMATELY TWENTY MINUTES_ ,” the female voice over the intercom informed those waiting for that ship.

“Well, that’s my cue,” said Lenard. He took one last sip of his foul drink, regretted it, and set it down. Paying the boy, he muttered, “Needs less dirt.”

He arrived at the Corinthian docking level just in time to meet the disembarking passenger. From what he could see, Sarek was an extremely tall, rather handsome, vacant-faced fellow with pointed ears.

Lenard approached the Vulcan, who met him with an eyebrow raise.

“Mr. Sarek,” Lenard enquired, already knowing the response.

“Yes,” replied the Vulcan.

“My name is Michael Lenard,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’ll be working with you in the Federation embassy.”

Sarek appraised Lenard’s hand as he had the captain’s but this time, rather than embarrassing the human that stood before him, he shook it, wincing slightly at the physical contact.

“Indeed. Shall we begin, then?”

Lenard chuckled, “You get right to the point, don’t you?”

Sarek raised an eyebrow.

“It is only logical,” replied Sarek, as he began walking. Before following, Lenard watched him for a moment.

 _Last I checked, Arik Soong was still designing a sentient robot_. Lenard shook his head, smiling, and began to follow Sarek. Dr. Soong was crazy. Androids can’t be sentient. Then again, Zephram Cochran had invented the warp engine. Anything was possible.

***

 

Sarek barely noticed as the man named Lenard caught up with him.

“Do you know what you'll be dealing with,” asked Lenard.

“I did not receive any orders, no,” replied Sarek.

“Really,” asked Lenard incredulously.

“Vulcans do not lie,” replied Sarek simply.

“I wasn’t implying that you were lying,” said Lenard.

“Then for what reason did you counter my response with ‘really,’ a word which, when used as a question, generally implies that one expects a response other than the one that was originally given,” Sarek countered as he continued walking.

“I…” began Lenard, but stopped. Clearly, the human did not have an answer. _This should prove to be rather fascinating, thought Sarek. That, or mentally detrimental…_

“Anyway,” said Lenard after a while. “We are dealing with the Andorian entry into the Federation. You may want to do some research on them.”

_Thank you for advising an obvious action_ , thought Sarek before replying. “That would only be logical.”

“Earth’s Embassy has a library that might be useful to you,” Lenard said, still attempting to make conversation.

“Thank you,” said Sarek, ignoring the other ambassador’s obvious attempt at soliciting small talk from him.

_Finally, something of use._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In canon, Sarek and Amanda met at a formal dinner at the Embassy. I changed it up a bit.

_Dear Ms. Grayson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your request to study at the Federation Embassy has been approved. We will await your arrival on November 14th. You will be given access to our Archives, as well as any updated information on the topic to which you have requested access._

_You will also be given quarters on the premises and will be allowed to remain there indefinitely. We only ask that you read the enclosed handbook and adhere to the rules indicated. Any failure to respect these rules will result in a dismissal._

_Sincerely,  
The Federation Embassy Supervisor._

Amanda Grayson looked up from the letter at the faces of her students. They all watched her as she folded it back up and placed it in the envelope in which it had arrived. 

“As you can see,” she said, trying to contain her excitement, “I’ll be leaving for a while to work on my book. The archives at the Embassy will give more information to me than I could’ve gathered through informal research alone.”

A girl in the front row raised her hand, and Amanda called on her promptly. “Ms. Grayson, what’s the subject of the book? We’ve all speculated.”

Amanda laughed, "You could’ve asked me, I shudder to think of what you may have come up with. I’ll be writing a book on the history of the Vulcan race.”

Upon this statement, the class began to buzz excitedly. Amanda raised her voice above the din. “Quiet down, guys.”

A brown haired boy rose and said, “You’re gonna write about those freaky aliens? Why?”

Amanda snapped, “Those _freaky aliens_ have educated this planet immensely. Do you realize how ignorant we were? Humans knew next to nothing of other planets. Vulcans made First Contact and changed the human outlook forever. What have I said about intolerance of other cultures? What if Europeans had said, ‘those freaky eastern people, they are so different from us, why would we talk to them?’ Do you think we would know half the things we know now? The breakthroughs in medicine? Astrology? I think it extremely important to educate ourselves on subjects that we don’t understand. Sit down, Stephen, until you think of something to say that’s worth hearing.”

Stephen turned bright red as the rest of the class tittered at him. Composing herself, Amanda turned back to rest of them. “The substitute will pick up in Soviet Russia where we left off. Please be good for him or her. He or she will be your teacher until I return and I hope to see that you’ve learned as much with him or her as you would‘ve with me. I wouldn’t want to see any of you back in this classroom next year, not that I don’t love all of you.” She smiled at them, and many smiled back. It was no secret at the school that Ms. Grayson was extremely popular, and many of the students would be sad to see her go.

The bell signifying the end of the school day sounded on that note, and the usual rush to escape ensued. A few of Amanda’s pupils bid her goodbye on their way out. She smiled at each of them and called out down the hall, “No homework tonight!” The statement was returned by a series of whoops and yells.

Smiling, Amanda finalized the plans that she intended to leave for the substitute. _I hope that they don’t eat her alive_ , she thought, amused. She bid goodbye to the teachers that sat in the lounge as she passed before heading to her old car; each called a series of good lucks to her.

Her bags lay on the passenger seat of one of the few remaining privately owned vehicles this close to any large cities. The directions to the Embassy were punched into the GPS system of her car. It would take her a good three hour drive, considering traffic, and then a fifteen minute shuttle, as there was no parking garage where she was headed. Washington state was not as advanced as neighboring California. Amanda’s stomach fluttered excitedly as she thought of the people she would meet. Her friend, Tyler, the Embassy’s librarian, had informed her that a few days before her arrival, an ambassador sent directly from Vulcan was scheduled to arrive. Perhaps she would find an excuse to speak with him.

***  
Amanda reached San Francisco exactly on schedule and the shuttle took her to the Embassy building. She was in awe of the thing, with it’s many floors and huge windows. She chuckled at herself. _I must really be a small town girl_ , she thought, amused, _if I’m this effected by a skyscraper building_.

Upon her arrival, Amanda was greeted by her friend Tyler, who took her to her room in the Embassy. Excited to begin her research, Amanda begged him to take her to the Archives. 

Tyler was the real reason that she had been allowed to stay in the Embassy at all. He had pleaded her case, telling the Embassy supervisor of how her book would forward this generation’s intellect and understanding of interstellar culture. When presented with such an argument, the supervisor could hardly refuse.

Once inside the Archives, Amanda was delighted by the amount of information presented to her. She gathered the available tapes on Vulcan culture and began to read; the information before her drawing her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrom is an OC, but his behavior, attire, etc, is entirely Andorian based on the research I did. Ear Trumpets are largely for hearing, but are also used as sensory organs.

Sarek and Lenard entered the conference room, where a blue-skinned, white-haired Andorian sat waiting. He rose, his antenna, or ear trumpets, quivering. He wore a large geode breastplate, but was missing his flabbjellah--the combined musical instrument-weapon native to Andoria.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” said the Andorian. “My name is Shrom. You are ambassadors Lenard and Sarek?”

“That’s right,” said Lenard.

“It is acceptable to make your acquaintance,” said Sarek.

Shrom smiled. “Ah, yes. Of course it is _acceptable_. Though do pardon me when I say it is a pleasure to make yours. I understand that your people do not like emotion.”

“It is not that we do not ‘like’ it,” replied Sarek levelly. “My people simply understand that emotion clouds logical judgment and is therefore to be repressed in all situations that require reasoning.”

“Oh, so you do have them?” asked Shrom.

“Yes. That we do not is merely a common misconception from off worlders and those who do not understand Vulcan culture. We have emotions, but we merely elect not to utilize them. Many members of my race undergo a ritual to purge them, but every Vulcan is born with a full range of emotion.”

Shrom nodded, and changed the subject. “Understood. Shall we begin, ambassadors?”

“That would be…acceptable,” said Lenard with a completely straight face and a sideways glance at Sarek.

As Shrom prepared his presentation, Sarek leaned over and whispered politely into Lenard’s ear.

“Are you mocking me?”

Lenard shook his head, smiling now. “No, not at all. If anything, I’m flattering you.”

Sarek looked puzzled. “How so?” 

“There’s an old human saying that exemplifies imitation as the highest form of flattery.”

“But that is not logical.” Sarek returned.

“Welcome to Earth.” Lenard said, eyes twinkling.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. _Welcome to Earth, indeed…_

“Have a seat, gentlemen,” said Shrom at last, gesturing to the chairs before him. They did so, and Shrom brought up a picture of a strange vessel on the viewing screen.

“What are we looking at,” asked Lenard.

“This, gentlemen, is a Romulan vessel. One year ago, in the year 2160, the Earth-Romulan War was decided, and the Romulan Neutral Zone created. Perhaps you know the name of Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise NX-1?”

“The name is familiar,” said Lenard, attempting to recall where he’d heard it.

“A human, is he not?” asked Sarek. “I believe I read that Captain Archer was a crucial figure in the war about which you spoke.”

“In that case, is the man even still alive?” asked Lenard.

Shrom’s antenna quivered excitedly again. “Very much so,” he replied. “But I see that you know your history, which is good. If you remember the war and Captain Archer, then you will remember that my people allied themselves with the Humans, the Tellarites, and the Vulcans against the Romulans.”

“Which brings us to the matter at hand,” said Lenard.

“Indeed,” responded Shrom. “Both of you are members of the United Federation of Planets, a fledgling idea at present, but Andoria wishes to join this Federation, a proposal that I personally support. Not only will the economies of our worlds benefit, but our security as well. It took all four of our races to beat back the Romulans during the war, and if they should attack a second time, it will take all four of our races once again. If that event should occur, we would be much stronger due to the bonds we could form here today.”

“Indeed, that may be the case,” said Sarek. “But you forget the relations between your people and mine prior to the Earth-Romulan War. Were we not enemies, Shrom? Do not forget that it was your people that terraformed the planet Weytahn.”

“The planet which your people later annexed,” replied Shrom in irritation, rising. “And it was your people who had planted a spy on our monastery world of P’Jem. The year 2151, if I am not mistaken, Ambassador Sarek. Only ten years ago. If anything, your people were far more aggressive...” He trailed off, eyes flashing against his blue skin.

Sarek grew agitated himself, and struggled to maintain his composure. _The nerve…_ he thought angrily as he, too, rose from his seat. “My people loathe aggression. It is illogical and often a waste.”

“Is that so,” Shrom countered.

“Yes, it is so, and the last time I took note of that area of history, it was the Andorian people, not the Vulcan people, who looked for a Xindi superweapon in the Delphic Expanse. The year 2153, two years later than your discovery of an alleged Vulcan spy.”

“If Vulcan had not been so keen to oppress us…”

_Is that so? Vulcan wanted to oppress you?_ Sarek’s anger continued to build. “Oppress,” asked Sarek, his control threatening to slip. “The security of our people was our only concern.”

“Do you want another concern? Why don’t you go and…”

“Sarek and Shrom,” Lenard interrupted with an unnerving calm about him. “What’s past is past. It is only reasonable that we leave it as such, because, as you both know, we have no means of time travel to correct any wrongs that one race may or may not have inflicted upon the other. So, my proposal is that you both sit down, shut up, and relax. I am perfectly happy to wait until you both have cooled your engines and can discuss this in a more mature manner.” He stared fiercely at the two of them, as if daring them to say anything more.

“Are you insulting my maturity, Ambassador Lenard,” asked Shrom, indignant.

“Your maturity speaks for itself, Ambassador Shrom,” snapped Lenard. “Now, I don’t know about you two, but I came here to discuss the Andorian entry into the Federation, not the initiation of another war between Vulcan and Andoria due to an argument in the conference room that has little to no relevance to the task at hand. If you two don’t want to calm down and leave the past alone, then I’ll cheerfully leave this meeting. Keep in mind that times have changed and we are not dealing with the politicians of ten years ago.”

Sarek was genuinely impressed by Lenard’s emotional control and the logic behind his statements. There was indeed no reason to fight about the past, and he was frustrated with himself for letting old prejudices conflict with his duty.

Shrom sighed. “He is right… My apologies, Ambassador Sarek.”

Sarek nodded. “And mine to you.”

“Good,” said Lenard. “Now, can we get this over with? I need a mint julep.”

“A mint…what,” asked Shrom and Sarek simultaneously.

Lenard smiled as if it were an inside joke that he alone was enjoying. Sarek raised a questioning eyebrow, and Shrom’s ear trumpets quivered, confused.

When the discussion ended, some hours later, Shrom rose. “I look forward to working with you again, gentlemen,” he said. 

He exited the room, leaving Sarek and Lenard alone.

“Wherever did you learn such emotional discipline,” Sarek inquired.

“In this business, it is important to keep your cool.”

“I beg your pardon,” Sarek asked, perplexed.

“It means not to overreact. If you want to pursue a career in diplomacy, it is a good skill to have. Your people have an advantage there,” he noted, smiling at Sarek.

“We do,” Sarek agreed

Lenard grinned. “So, are you going to need a tour of the facility?”

“No, thank you,” replied Sarek. “I have sufficient information to be able to find my way around independently.”

Lenard nodded. “Good, good… If you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide to come to Earth as an ambassador?”

“I was asked to come by T’Pau, my superior, and I could find no logical reason to refuse.”

“Do you like the job so far,” Lenard enquired politely.

“Diplomatic engagements keep my mind stimulated and allow me to practice emotional discipline actively,” Sarek replied.

Lenard smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sarek’s lip twitched ever so slightly. “And what of yourself,” he mused. “Why did you choose this path?”

“It was actually recommended to me, very much like yourself.”

“A superior?”

“A friend, actually… I was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee, but I attended school in Iowa for a couple of years. My father switched jobs. We went back to Nashville after that, but while I was in Iowa, I met a boy named…George, I think… George Kirk, I think it was. We weren’t very close at first, but we talked a bit at lunch breaks and such. He liked my debates in history class, and he joked that I should become a politician… I feel like he would crack up if he saw me now.”

Sarek’s eyebrow rose again, as it had so many times as a result of his short interaction with Michael Lenard. “Crack up?”

“He would have an extremely emotional response that would involve a lot of laughing,” Lenard supplied, eyes twinkling.

“I see.”

Lenard grinned and nodded. Packing up his documents, he extended his hand to Sarek again. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Sarek,” he said.

“In my culture, we greet each each other in this manner.” He parted his fingers and performed the Vulcan salute before using the traditional “Live long and prosper.”

Lenard attempted to part his fingers in return, but, with difficulty, he soon realized that he could not.

“Well, I can’t do the salute part,” he joked, “but peace and long life.”

“That is one of our responses,” said Sarek, impressed. Lenard grinned.

“I read up a bit on your culture when I found out that I'd be working with a Vulcan.”

“I can see that,” replied Sarek.

Lenard winked and exited the room. “I’ll see you next time, if not earlier,” he said over his shoulder as he did so.

He regarded the man, mentally wondering if he suffered from an ocular twitch, but decided against the inquiry.

As Lenard turned and walked down the corridor, chuckling, Sarek retreated into his own thoughts.

_Perhaps Humans will not be mentally detrimental after all…_


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting, Sarek walked down to the dining hall for dinner, convincing himself that it would be better to remain there rather than to return to his room as he had done for each meal that he had eaten since his arrival at the Embassy. Perhaps remaining would allow humans to approach him if they wished, which would then enable him to learn about the species outside of their work environment. This was, after all, one of the objectives with which he was charged.

He entered the dining hall expecting the usual stares at his appearance and was surprised to find that few even glanced at him. The rest of the humans’ attention was focused on a slight woman talking animatedly about something to those seated at the table in the center of the room. He paid it no mind and keyed in the code for a Greek salad. Since he had been on Earth, he had developed a taste for their vegetarian cuisine. As it processed, he heard a bit of what the woman was saying. 

“...It is so interesting. They reject all emotion because of this one Vulcan man. Surak, I think is the correct pronunciation. He went around preaching something like, ‘Emotion is illogical and it clouds judgement.’ The others all jumped at that. Kind of like of we did with socialized healthcare.” The humans around her laughed at the apparent jest. She continued. “And then just like that, they all got rid of their emotions and all started following Surak.”

Sarek counted off the incorrect facts in his mind before resolving to speak to the woman. He thought it logical to correct her in the event of future conversations with other humans. He picked up his salad after it materialized in the replicator and made his way towards the table. The human man who was responding to the woman’s musings stopped when he saw Sarek, and the woman’s blonde head turned to look at him. Her blues eyes met his and she gasped in surprise. She clearly recognized him, though whether it be as an individual or merely a Vulcan, he could not be sure.

Amanda was shocked to see who could only be the Vulcan Ambassador behind her. She rose instantly, attempting to be respectful. She was in no way prepared to make his acquaintance, so she prayed that her minimal knowledge on his race would aid her in some quick thinking. He opened his mouth and with a level, yet pleasing, baritone, he began to speak to her.

Sarek spoke quickly and to the point to the human female whose head was barely shoulder height. “I could not help but overhear you talking about the history of Vulcan logic, and I find it prudent to inform you that you are incorrect in a number of your facts. To begin, Surak was not immediately accepted by my people. Quite the contrary in fact. He was widely rejected and many found his ideas radical and impossible. It took many decades for the population to see the logic in his teachings. Second, Vulcans do not as you said, ‘get rid of their emotions’. All Vulcans possess emotion at infancy, and they develop an intense control that takes years and many challenges to perfect. It is not a simple process, and many Vulcans never reach a state where they are completely purged of feeling. I should like to know where you obtained your information, so that I may correct that source as well.”

Amanda stared up at the Vulcan. She felt completely embarrassed, hoping that she hadn’t offended him. She was faced with a predicament: not only could she possibly have irritated an extremely important Vulcan, she now also ran the risk of getting herself removed from the Embassy, which would leave her few resources to work with in regard to her book. She did not want to inform the ambassador that the Archives had given her the information and thus make the Embassy appear inadequate, so she simply responded, “A little birdie told me.” The response drew laughter from the bystanders. 

Sarek was confused by the woman’s response and his eyebrow raised almost automatically. “Ms.--?”

“Amanda Grayson,” She supplied.

He nodded and continued. “Ms. Grayson, I was not aware that this planet possessed wildlife with verbal abilities. Tell me, where can I find this animal? It would be highly fascinating to observe it.”

Amanda laughed with the others. “Oh, well you must not have been here very long. All the animals here talk, and do calculus. I couldn’t possibly find the exact bird that told me. Sorry, Mr... I believe it’s your turn to tell me _your_ name.”

He was perplexed. “I am Sarek,” he replied offhandedly before returning to the subject that had caught his attention. “Tell me, how is it that your animals speak? And how did they learn of Vulcan culture? Can they read also? There is nothing in Vulcan records of Earth that mention life forms, aside from humans, that are intelligent enough for speech.” 

The laughter increased and Sarek could not understand the amusement in his questions. They seemed perfectly logical. 

Amanda cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke, “Ambassador Sarek, I must apologize, but I believe I have misled you. The animals here are all silent, excluding the occasional pet. I was teasing you, which is something some humans are prone to do. I’m sorry if I have offended you.”

Sarek blinked at the woman, whose cheeks reddened under his fierce gaze. He hid his irritation at his lack of understanding of the strange human practice that she had identified as _teasing_. 

Quickly, he countered, “I do not understand the logic in this teasing of which you speak, but I would ask that you verify your information on Vulcan culture with a more reputable source next time before you again speak falsities to others.”

Amanda smiled a little to hide her embarrassment at the entire situation and asked in a completely innocent manner, “I assume, Ambassador Sarek, that said source would be you?” The little crowd behind her laughed again.

Sarek thought for a moment before replying in complete seriousness, “I suppose that I would be the most prudent source. It is logical that I would be an expert on my own culture, is it not?” 

“Well, I will be sure to speak with you on matters that I do not understand.” she retorted, “It may prove more informative than talking to birds, don’t you agree?”

He cocked his head. “Is this another example of the ‘teasing’ you mentioned before, Ms. Grayson?”

“It is, Ambassador.”

Sarek nodded before adding, “I must be going now, Ms. Grayson. May your quest for information prove effective.”

“Thank you, Ambassador.”

Sarek bowed his head in acknowledgement of the other humans and left the table in silence. As he walked away, the humans’ excited chatter bubbled up. He continued up the hall to his chamber.

As Sarek ate his salad in the quiet of his quarters, he pondered his first true interaction with a human outside of his new occupation as Ambassador. He found himself highly perplexed by the exchange. _I was right to correct her. Her facts were untrue. I do not believe this teasing was a malicious response. Was it a form of wit? Fascinating. Utterly fascinating._

After eating, he prepared his mind for meditation. He dimmed the lights carefully and settled cross legged onto the meditation stone from his planet. After steepling his fingers, he opened his mind.

_Was any of today’s interaction at all relevant to the prime objectives to which I’ve been assigned? I suppose the “teasing” should be explained to T’Pau. The conference was completely useless. It seems that humans partake in much preliminary action before actual consideration of the problem at hand. I must be sure to keep my temper in check for the remainder of the negotiations with the Andorians. I am ashamed of my behavior._

He continued to consider the folly of humans as well as his own for a time, and then allowed his mind to wander elsewhere. He pictured T’Khut, high in the sky, as well as the heat of his native Vulcan. Here on Earth, there was no real equivalent to the environment to which Sarek was accustomed and he found that he had grown nostalgic for Vulcan in only a few short months.

***

After her first conversation with the Vulcan ambassador, Amanda was appalled by her behavior. She had not been prepared for a meeting with him and had thus done what she always did when faced with a situation that caught her off guard: let her mouth get away from her. Her frustration got the better of her when she lifted and hurled a trinket from one of her students against the far wall. It shattered upon impact. After hearing the ceramic break, she promptly grew more frustrated at her reaction.

Much later, when Amanda had succeeded in composing herself. She set out towards the Archives, on a mission. Immediately, Amanda told her friend Tyler of the corrections that Ambassador Sarek had given her and he agreed to update the articles on Surak. 

Amanda settled into one of the desk chairs at a computer and keyed in ‘Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Earth’. She was pleased to see the monitor filled with an image of the Vulcan’s aquiline features, but soon found that the blurb provided little and vague information. Amanda set her teeth. She was determined to learn more about this Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.


	6. Chapter 6

“T’Pau, the humans are a highly illogical and emotional race, but odds tell me that they could become quite a force if motivated to do so. There is an apparent sense of unity and I have found that they tend to spurn what they do not understand. There is nothing else.”

The Vulcan woman absorbed the information and nodded,“Have you had any direct interaction with a human, Sarek?” 

“Yes, one. A woman. I corrected her facts, and she responded with an...idiom I believe is the appropriate term. It is a form of human expression in which humans say one absurd thing that is meant to mean another perfectly logical statement.”

“A strange practice,” T’Pau said in a nearly offhand way. “You must continue your observation of the humans, as well as your diplomatic duties.”

“I will continue. Peace and long life, T’Pau.”

“Live long and prosper,” she said simply before turning off the connection.

Sarek ended the conversation only to be immediately connected to another. The face belonging to his supervisor filled the screen.

“Good evening, Ambassador Sarek. I am calling to inform you that your presence will be needed in four hours time at a meeting during which will discuss a course of action regarding a planet that has been recently discovered. It is located in Orion’s arm. The race residing there calls their planet Gesidia. A tape will be provided to you that contains what little the starship crew has been able to learn.”

Sarek nodded, intrigued, “Indeed. I shall be present.”

His supervisor thanked him and clicked off.

Sarek rose and set off for the Embassy’s library. If he was expected to give his opinion on what was to be done about this new planet, he would need to research the location of the planet, as well as the information held on the tape that had just ejected itself from his view screen’s hard drive. 

He arrived to a nearly empty library. The librarian was leaning over a computer occupied by a woman. Her blonde hair moved as she shook her head in frustration. The librarian appeared flustered as the computer emitted sounds of malfunction. 

Generally, Sarek would not have involved himself in a situation in which he was not concerned, but he required the aid of the librarian, who appeared completely occupied.

Skirting around the tables and shelves, Sarek walked towards the little struggle at the computer. He cleared his throat and asked simply, “May I?”

The woman at the desk looked up and Sarek saw that it was Amanda Grayson. It had been exactly six days and four hours since their interaction. She smiled at him and he regarded her levelly. “Hello, Ambassador, we're just experiencing some technical difficulties.”

“That is apparent. I am quite well versed in computers. Perhaps you would allow me to remedy this situation?”

Amanda looked at him for a moment before rising to give him access to the chair. She smoothed her white blouse and watched intently as Sarek assessed the situation. 

Upon determining the issue, Sarek’s long fingers moved quickly over the keys and within seconds, the monitor stopped its beeping and whirring, assuming its original state.

The librarian continued look flustered and murmured his thanks to the Ambassador. 

Sarek proceeded to ask for the tapes related to discovering new worlds before returning his dark gaze to Amanda. He read the title of the article that she had been reading. “The Circumstances of Vulcans and First Contact.” He looked up again. “More research on my home planet. Tell me, what is your reason for this research? I missed an opportunity to inquire the last time we spoke.”

Amanda reddened slightly. “I’m... writing a book for my master’s degree. I had hoped to educate people on the race that brought Earth into the 23rd century. Education is my passion, being a history teacher. But it's not just that of course. In truth, I find Vulcan and its traditions terribly interesting.”

Sarek blinked at her. “ I might say the same about humans. Fascinating. All of your kind. However, I would not call articles written by humans and vague Federation databases an efficient primary resource.”

“That may be true,” Amanda replied, “But it’s all I have.” 

Sarek thought for a moment. This Amanda Grayson could prove useful in Sarek’s education on humans, and she came across as far more tolerable than the others that he had met so far. “Perhaps you and I could assist each other. I have been instructed to learn about humans, human culture, and their mentality. It is logical that speaking to you could aid me in this education. In exchange, perhaps I could provide you with some prudent information on my kind for your book.”

Amanda’s face brightened. “That would be exceedingly helpful, Ambassador, though I'm not sure what I could teach you.”

The librarian returned with the tapes that Sarek had requested. Taking them, Sarek was careful not to touch the human. Rising and moving over to the next computer, he inserted them into the computer drive. Immediately, a series of star charts appeared. Sarek pulled the cursor into the area that the Federation President had indicated. Gesidia appeared where it was rumored to be as an unlabeled star structure.

Observing him, Amanda asked, “Do all Vulcans know so much about computers?”

“Most Vulcans have a general understanding of them which exceeds that of an average human, but my experience is much greater due to specialized courses during my education at the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Ah, that’s the Vulcan equivalent to a college, right?”

“It is indeed much like your human universities. It is the also the most prestigious institution for education on my planet.”

“Where’s it located?”

“ShiKahr, the capital city. Vulcan does not have countries as Earth does. Much of my planet is arid and inhospitable due to a lack of water sources.” 

Amanda nodded and scribbled down a bit about the Academy. She had already known about Vulcan’s climate, and some about the Academy, but she was quite fascinated by the Vulcan himself and wouldn’t dare stop him. As she wrote the notes, she caught a glimpse of her watch. 

“Thank you for the information, Ambassador Sarek, but I have to go. It’s getting near dinner for me.”

Sarek nodded his acknowledgement and returned to his reading. He had to be fully prepared for the conference in a few hours. Carefully, he inserted the tape that had been provided from Starfleet.

Amanda was delighted to have made a connection with the Ambassador from Vulcan. No doubt he could tell her worlds more than what the Archives' dry explanations could.


	7. Chapter 7

The discussions about Gesidia had spanned over the course of a week. All possible subjects had been addressed, from the preservation Gesidian culture to the origin of the Gesidian people.

Although he was pleased that the discussions had ended, Sarek found that there was a slump in his ambassadorial duties for the time being. He enjoyed the amount of meditation and the lack of pressure that accompanied this free time, but his mind yearned for a challenge. Remembering Amanda Grayson and her inquiries about his race, he went to seek her out in hopes that she might prove mentally stimulating. 

His search proved more difficult than he had expected. He did not locate Amanda in the library where he had thought she would be, so he checked the Dining Hall. Nothing. He searched in several more logical locations and still failed to find the elusive woman.

Several minutes into his search, Sarek was intercepted by his colleague, Michael Lenard.

“What are you looking for,” Lenard inquired.

Sarek remained passive. “What indication is there that I am searching for anything?”

Lenard chuckled. “Well, Mr. Sarek, you aren't exactly the social butterfly. I thought it was safe to assume that you wouldn’t be wandering the halls unless you had a reason to.”

“Mr. Lenard, I am a Vulcan, why would I have the desire to be perceived as one of the winged insects that you mentioned?”

“It’s a figure of speech.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. I seem to be encountering many of your human “figures of speech.” I shall have to commit them to memory, although I do not anticipate ever needing to utilize one. When I have something about which to speak, I merely say exactly what is required to forward the point being made.”

Lenard laughed again. “Well, Mr. Sarek, if you are searching for something, perhaps I can help.”

Sarek considered for a moment. “I am honored by your offer, but I will locate the object of my interests on my own.”

Lenard shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going to the rec room to sit and finally have my mint julep. After months.”

Sarek again wondered what the other ambassador was talking about. However, he did not ask, as he thought it a trifle that he need not waste time on. The sense that Lenard gathered a satisfaction each time Sarek questioned him also deterred the Vulcan. However, Lenard had said something of use to Sarek. He had not checked the recreation room for Amanda.

He nodded to Lenard and began to walk.

Sure enough, Sarek heard Amanda’s raised voice as he drew near the room. What he had not expected, however, was that she might be irritated. “What business of yours is my interest in alien races? If you paused to think about the impact they have had on this planet, perhaps you would feel the need to learn more about them as well.” She sighed, exasperated.

The human responded, “I was merely suggesting that the university might not appreciate an essay about the Vulcan race for a master’s degree, as the information might be seen as superfluous.”

“Superfluous? How utterly ignorant! How can information on the people who made perhaps the largest modernizing impact on human beliefs be superfluous? Do you remember how skeptical this whole world was before First Contact?” She grasped her hair and threw it away from her eyes in frustration.

The human male snapped back, “There's no talking to you when you’re like this. Once you’re set in your convictions, nobody can have an opposing opinion.”

“Perhaps if your opinion were based on fact rather than uneducated...well...opinion, I would be more willing to talk to you about it. As it is though, I formally terminate this discussion!” With that, Amanda turned and stalked towards the door. Sarek noticed that she was flushed and her sky blue eyes were flashing in anger.

She stopped when she noticed him standing next to the door. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. “Hello, Ambassador. My apologies for my disheveled appearance. I was having a discussion that got me a little frustrated.”

Sarek nodded, “An unfortunate human emotion. My condolences.”

“Thank you. What brings you to the recreation floor? I didn’t think Vulcans much enjoyed ping pong or chess.”

“Actually, I do enjoy chess. A highly logical and mentally stimulating game, don’t you agree?”

Amanda laughed, “I suppose. I’ll have to play you sometime.”

“Perhaps now? I was actually looking to speak to you about your book. I thought perhaps you may have other inquiries on the subject of Vulcan?”

“That's kind of you, Ambassador, but I actually have what I need for the time being. However, a chess game does sound ‘mentally stimulating’ .” Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she repeated his words. Sarek recalled Lenard’s words on human customs dictating mimicry as flattery. 

“Indeed.” He entered the room, followed by Amanda. The human with whom she had argued stared at Sarek as the two took their places at one of the three dimensional chess tables. 

Amanda began by moving a pawn up to the second level. Sarek responded with a similar move. As they played, Amanda spoke. “Ambassador, how is it that you came to _be_ an ambassador? Do they have classes in diplomacy at the Vulcan Science Academy?”

She moved her knight forward as Sarek replied, “I actually was trained as an astrophysicist. I never anticipated an occupation in politics. I gained experience in diplomacy through a set of negotiations on my planet, and when the time came, my superior requested that I be Vulcan’s Ambassador to Earth.”

“How interesting. How do you find the position?”

Sarek took the knight that Amanda had moved, much to her dismay. “It is not difficult currently. However, many humans do not have the capacity to negotiate with alien races, including my own. Perhaps especially my own. Why is it that humans cannot understand that Vulcans have _chosen_ logic over emotion? Why must they believe it wrong, merely because it is foreign? If they examined the opposing viewpoints, then I believe that they would be able to better understand. Instead, they merely sit in uneducated judgement.”

Biting her bottom lip in concentration, Amanda stole Sarek’s own knight, but in doing so, left her king vulnerable. “Perhaps, we humans lack the capacity to fathom that we could be wrong. It certainly has been an underlying issue in many historical human conflicts. My students often ask me why things couldn't have been resolved through negotiation rather than war.”

“Indeed.” Sarek took Amanda’s vulnerable king and was surprised when she smiled. In her next move, Amanda checked him. He regarded the board. “That's an illogical move.”

“Yes, but it is a legal move.”

“Indeed, but I fail to see why you would put your king at risk if only to move your queen. You placed all of your strategy’s chances of success in the anticipation of my taking your king.”

“Sometimes you have to take risks to reach a goal, Ambassador Sarek.”

“Fascinating. However, Amanda, your strategy is ineffective. Check mate.” Sarek took Amanda’s queen. Her eyes widened and she grinned. “Well, Ambassador, I suppose logic conquers this game after all.” 

“I believe it would be prudent for you to call me Sarek.”

Amanda’s smile widened. “Thank you, Ambass--...Sarek.”

“Indeed.”

She set up the board. “How about another game? See if I can beat you this time.”

His lips twitched minutely. “Odds dictate that you have a one thousand to one chance against.”

“Are those really the odds, or is that your ego talking,” she countered. They began the game.

***  
Later that night, as Amanda combed her hair, she pondered why Sarek would have come looking for her. _Didn’t he have something more interesting to do? Surely there’s some sort of diplomatic issue calling for his attention. Perhaps he finds me...no, that’s ridiculous. I’m just being a goose. Who knows better than I do that Vulcans always have a motive for their actions, and they certainly don’t develop physical attractions._

 _The simple solution must be that he is merely befriending a human so that he can study us better, and it probably helps that I’m interested in Vulcan customs. That way he won’t have to worry about scaring me off._ She laughed.

Vulcans didn’t worry.   
***

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Sarek contemplated Amanda as well. _She is a human completely unlike any of the others with whom I have conversed._ He thought during his meditation. _I find her company oddly enjoyable as well. Perhaps it is due to her lack of guarded curiosity when she is around me. She does not react negatively to me, and I suppose that I find her much more tolerable than the others for that reason_.

Both Sarek and Amanda concluded the night with the realization that they should become friends, and soon would if they continued their interaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date scene is featured in A.C. Crispin's Sarek. I borrowed it and reworked it for this, because it seemed to be accepted canon.

Sarek began to see Amanda much more often. He enjoyed her laughter, surprisingly, and he soon grew used to her human teasing. When Sarek was not negotiating with the other Federation ambassadors, he would seek out Amanda in the dining hall or in the library. As the two got to know each other, time on earth went by much more quickly for Sarek.

After four months, Amanda and Sarek talked less and less about Vulcan culture and chess games. They began to talk about other things that interested them. Amanda would introduce Sarek to human authors and in turn, he would give her Vulcan literature. With each conversation, more common ground between them was unearthed, and talking came ever easier.

One day, while eating in the dining hall, Amanda asked, “Sarek, are all Vulcans vegetarians?”

Sarek paused with a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth. He lowered the fork and responded, “Actually, yes. Vulcans see violence in any form as illogical. This includes the slaughter of animals for consumption. We all simply turn to vegetables for our dietary needs.”

“I never really thought about it that way. It seems perfectly fathomable.” Amanda took a bite of her own salad. She had adopted the habit of eating vegetables while around Sarek anyway.

It was quiet for a moment, when suddenly she asked, “Sarek, have you left the Embassy since you came here?”

“I have had several conferences and seminars at Starfleet Academy and the main Federation building.” 

“I mean, have you done anything recreational that wasn’t related to your ambassadorial duties?”

Sarek considered, and realized that he actually hadn’t seen any of Earth besides what his duties had required of him and what had been displayed in his textbooks and information tapes. “I have not,” he admitted.

Amanda looked at him. “Well, if you’re trying to learn about humans, I suggest that you do. Tomorrow night, we should eat out. Wouldn’t it be _logical_ for you to see San Francisco? I mean the parts where the humans aren't associated with the Federation. The regular people, I mean."

“I suppose it would.” Sarek returned to eating. 

Amanda laughed. “Well then, tomorrow we’ll do that.”

The next day, Sarek asked the librarian, Tyler, as Amanda had introduced him, what restaurant Amanda might enjoy. He procured a name easily and did not hesitate in contacting the establishment.

When Amanda appeared before him at the appointed meeting spot, she was dressed in a skirt, something he was unaccustomed to seeing her in. It was also much shorter than any of those that the women on his planet wore. He found himself staring at her subconsciously, until he mentally chastised himself for acting like a young Vulcan experiencing the fever for the first time.

He was wearing a set of trousers and a tunic that he had purchased from a store just outside of the Embassy in his first month on the planet, but until now, he had lacked an occasion to wear it. 

“Hello, Sarek,” she greeted him warmly.

“Amanda.” He led the way to the shuttle, but, despite her small stature, Amanda had learned to keep up with his long strides. They settled themselves into two adjacent seats. 

“So, where're we going,” Amanda inquired softly. 

“It's a surprise,” he said. 

“Well, Sarek, that’s terribly cryptic,” Amanda said with a laugh.

When the shuttle came to a halt in front of the establishment, Amanda’s eyes widened. “Sarek! This is the most expensive restaurant in San Francisco! What are we doing here?”

He nodded, “I decided it only right that if this were to be my first experience eating a non replicated meal, it should be somewhere with a prestigious reputation.”

Amanda nodded. “I suppose that I can only agree with you, Sarek.”

He merely replied with: “Of course. It is logical.”

The meal was excellent. As the two of them dined, multiple guests and some of the staff stared openly at them. It was as though none of them had ever seen an alien man. In all fairness, many them probably hadn’t. 

Fortunately, however strange they found the sight, the staff was extremely courteous. When the two left, the remaining people dining watched them go without bothering to hide their curiosity.

 

After the meal, Amanda brightly suggested that they go for a walk in the park. After considering, Sarek agreed. When they arrived, the area was deserted. The air danced over their skin, tickling and cooling it.

“I love parks. Ever since I was a little girl I always found them so peaceful.”

Sarek nodded. “On Vulcan, we have parks as well. I enjoy sitting on the benches and looking at the Watcher as it shines overhead. Of course--.”

“The Watcher,” Amanda asked, interrupting him.

Sarek spouted information as a computer might. “Also known as T’Khut, the Watcher is Vulcan’s sister planet. Many visitors mistake it for the moon, which would be incorrect. Vulcan has no known satellites.” 

“Interesting.” It grew silent after that, and the two enjoyed each other’s company.

As they were walking, Amanda’s shoe caught on a crack in the sidewalk. She pitched forward and instinctively Sarek grasped her arm to steady her. In the four months that she had known him, she had not seen him touch another being if he could help it, except when he occasionally shook hands with Michael Lenard.

“Thank you, Sarek. I would’ve fallen right on my face if you hadn’t be--”

Sarek cut her off. Another first. “Amanda, might I ask you a question?”

Amanda’s breath caught in her throat, “Of course,” she gasped out.

“Is there a--, what I mean to ask is... well, Amanda, is there someone who is special to you? A male, I mean. Are you celibate?” He looked at her with an uncomfortable stare.

Amanda understood and could not believe what she was hearing. She took a few deep breaths before replying. “Yes, Sarek, I am a free woman.”

His features grew soft and he smiled. He actually smiled. A tiny upturning of his lips, but it was there nonetheless. Amanda had detected occasional twitches of his mouth when he had been amused, but he had never before smiled. “That is good to hear.”

Before he could stop himself to consider his actions, Sarek pressed his two fingers to Amanda’s lips, a gesture which was very intimate among Vulcans, the equivalent to a kiss. Her eyes widened; she remained speechless as they returned to the shuttle. Her lower lip remembered the gentle imprint of his fingers all the way back to the Embassy.  
***  
Later that night, Amanda recorded the night’s events in a journal, wishing to remember them forever. It was then that she realized something. Something that would change the course of everything she had known to that point in her life.

“I’m in love with him. I have been from the first time I met him,” she said aloud to herself before brashly adding, “I want to be his wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked short, but important, chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cthia n.-Vulcan word for 'logic'  
> Accepted alternate: Olozhika.
> 
> (I'm fluent... derp...)

The next few days, Amanda did not see Sarek, as he became extremely busy with diplomatic matters. She walked through life on a cloud. She still could not believe what had happened even a week after it had occurred. She could scarcely think about anything else. Vulcans do not have romantic attachments, she thought, as she had when Sarek had first sought her out. This knowledge led her to hope for one thing. Sarek would marry her.

All production on her book stopped. The only thing running through Amanda’s mind was Sarek. Sarek had kissed her. Deep down, she knew it: they were going to be married. Sarek, Sarek, Sarek.

***  
As Sarek sat in meetings, he was able to control his thoughts, but the moment that they ended, he too could focus on one thing only: Amanda. She was correct in her thoughts of Sarek’s pending proposal. He thought about it often. It was the logical action, for Sarek found himself incredibly attached to the slight human woman, despite their cultural differences.

He meditated often until finally he resolved to simply ask her. He could find no reason not to, and he had thought long and hard. All of his Cthia had gone over to the consideration until he had simply become certain.

The night after making his decision, Sarek went to Amanda’s corridors and knocked with conviction. Amanda answered promptly. She had obviously been preparing to retire, as her hair hung down around her shoulders and she was clad in a nightgown hastily covered by her jacket. “Sarek!” Her face lost any traces of fatigue.

“Amanda,” Sarek said, determined to get directly to the point. “One week ago, you told me that you were a celibate woman. If that has not changed, I ask you now if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

Watching her, he was surprised when she burst into tears. He watched in confusion as she cried. Concerned, he questioned, “Amanda?”

She looked up at him and smiled between her sobs. “I’m sorry, Sarek. Humans, especially human women, tend to cry at many things, both happy and sad. Sarek, I would like nothing more than to marry you.”

He nodded and passed a finger over the soft skin of her cheek. His finger came away moist from one of the tears that apparently indicated joy. “Thank you, Amanda. You have pleased me greatly.”

She smiled, “You have pleased me greatly as well.”

With that, Sarek left and returned to his quarters. Once the door was closed behind him, Sarek allowed himself a private smile. Although he would never admit it, pure happiness was coursing through his veins.

Amanda sank onto her bed, shock washing over her. She had allowed her mind its indulgent fantasies, but she had never believed they could actually reach a thread of reality. And now here she was. The surreal nature of the situation washed over her as she settled back into the bed, her mind whirring with new possibilities.


	10. Chapter 10

“I would like to request a leave of absence from the Embassy.” Sarek watched as his supervisor processed the request.

“Four months on Earth and you are already wanting to leave, Ambassador?” The aging man’s eyes twinkled.

Sarek did not detect the jest and merely continued. “For a time, yes.”

The human grew serious again. “I hope that there is not an emergency of any kind on Vulcan.”

“There is not. I must return to take part in a cultural ceremony.” It was not exactly a lie. Sarek did need to return to Vulcan with Amanda to undergo the Vulcan marriage ceremony. He would take a leave to help Amanda settle on his home planet, while still continuing his ambassadorial duties from his home in ShiKahr. 

Finally, the supervisor nodded. “Request granted of course, ambassador, although I do wish that it had been better timed. However, today you are requested at a briefing on an anti-Federation group that has become prominent here on Earth.”

Sarek had heard rumblings of such a group and hoped that they could be contained. He inclined his head. “I will do my duty until I require the leave. My thanks, sir.”

“Of course.”

After the conversation concluded, Sarek connected to Amanda. His betrothed’s face appeared immediately and her smile filled the viewer. 

“Hello, Sarek,” she said, greeting him happily.

“Amanda. My leave has been cleared by Starfleet. We shall soon travel to Vulcan.”

She nodded. “Sarek, I would ask that we also be married by Earth’s standards.”

Sarek considered. “I have read of human weddings. You wish for a white dress and a religious figure to lead the ceremony?”

Chuckling, Amanda shook her head. “No Sarek, not at all. I meant legally married in the eyes of the government. We can go to San Francisco courthouse and get a marriage license that declares us married according to Earth’s records.”

Sarek’s eyebrow rose. “This paper declares us mated? Fascinating how easy and meaningless an Earth marriage can be. A page is not particularly binding.” He meant no offense, so naturally, Amanda’s response startled him.

Amanda’s blue eyes flashed. “This page is all that I want, Sarek. I am prepared to leave my planet for yours and learn the ways of your people. Are you really going to deny me one small condition? Indulge me in my human illogic.” Her voice left no window for refusal, obviously irritated at his belittlement of her request. 

“This can be done at any time," Sarek asked.

“Yes.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “I would like to leave for Vulcan as soon as possible. Shall we get this ‘marriage license’ today?”

Amanda’s face returned to its usual cheer. “We could. When?”

“Now would be the most logical, as we will need time to prepare, and having such trifles out of the way will be highly beneficial.” Sarek ignored the glare that returned to Amanda’s face and continued, “and I assume you need to engage in some kind of emotional display when you bid your parents farewell?”

“That’s generally how it’s done. God forbid you be involved in an 'emotional display'.” She teased.

He blinked “I will attempt to arrange transportation to my planet on a starship for tomorrow.”

“That sounds good. No time for you to get cold feet.”

He cocked his head. “Why would such a thing occur? Is San Francisco expecting a drop in temperature soon? I hadn’t heard anything.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, but returned with a playful tone. “It’s an expression. It means to change your mind.”

“Another human idiom? I fail to understand the lack of human capacity to say exactly what one means in a prudent manner. As for changing my mind. It is a rare occurrence in my people. Vulcans are not quick to make decisions, and once made, we become set in our convictions. I merely find it logical that we should be married quickly.”

Amanda was fully laughing at this point. “I agree, Sarek.”

Sarek closed the connection and prepared for the ceremony by reading about it in depth. It did not seem as though it would expect much of him, very much unlike a Vulcan marriage, which could at times be deadly.

 

The courthouse was located across San Francisco. Sarek found himself in front of the building before Amanda arrived. He settled onto a bench just beside the building. The humans passing him on the street regarded him curiously. Human reactions to discrepancies in their daily lives fascinated Sarek, if not amused him. 

Lost in his observations of the passing beings, he did not hear Amanda calling to him as she approached. When her small hand appeared on his arm, it took all of his control to keep from starting. She smiled as he rose. He remained stoic, but his expression softened a bit around the mouth.

“Shall we get this paper that you so desire?” Sarek asked, eyes glinting.

Amanda sighed, but thought the better of challenging his wording. Instead, she merely nodded her head and they proceeded into the courthouse. 

A few hours and two signatures later, they emerged as Mr. and Mrs. Schnn T’Gaii Sarek. Sarek had been reluctant at first to sign his surname, as it was private even among his close Vulcan friends, but he had agreed to give it when they were nearly denied this precious license due to his obstinacy. Amanda had smiled and cried again. Sarek was learning that tears were a common human reaction to nearly any situation and emotion. Thus, the sight began to disconcert him less.

***

That night, when they had returned to the Embassy, Sarek called to arrange transportation on a starship departing the next day that would pass Vulcan. His supervisor listened intently to his request. 

“The _U.S.S. Westerner_ could possibly transport you. They're headed to Altair 6.”

“Myself and one other person, sir,” Sarek corrected levelly.

“Really? Who else would need to accompany you, ambassador?” The little man regarded Sarek intently.

_It’s time to inform him of my intentions, as lying is illogical_ , thought Sarek. He cleared his throat and said very slowly and deliberately, “My wife-to-be, sir.”

Instantly, the human man appeared taken aback. “There’s another Vulcan woman here on Earth with you? I wasn’t aware. Generally, you should inform--”

“There is not another Vulcan. My wife-to-be is a _human_ woman, sir.”

He seemed perplexed. “Ambassador, do you mean to inform me that in the ten months that you have been stationed here on this planet, you have found a human woman and persuaded her to marry you?”

Sarek nodded.

“From what I understand of Vulcan culture, you base your actions not off of emotion but off of logic, correct?”

“That is right.”

“Explain the logic you see in marrying this woman, whoever she is.”

“Sir, the objective for my being stationed here is to become better acquainted with human customs and the human condition, and in turn sharing what I have learned with my people. Would it not make sense that I, a celibate being, should take a mate who is human? The act would aid me in the my education on your species. What I cannot see, however, is why you would question my logic, or question me at all, if my marrying this woman would not affect the Federation in any way?”

“Very thorough and well thought out, Ambassador, as I should have expected,” he replied apologetically. “Very well, I will ask if the Westerner can spare two rooms.”

“My thanks.”

He clicked off rather abruptly. 

Paying the supervisor’s rudeness little mind, Sarek contacted T’Pau. Her weathered face appeared in the console and he felt a sense of foreboding to which he was unaccustomed. 

“Live long and prosper, Sarek.” T’Pau greeted him cooly.

“Peace and long life, T’Pau. I have called to inform you that I shall be returning to Vulcan. I have arranged transportation for tomorrow, which should put me on the planet in exactly 4.45 light days.”

“What is the reason for your early return, Sarek?” 

He took a breath to collect his thoughts before responding levelly, “Marriage, T’Pau. I have found a woman with whom I wish to mate.”

The old Vulcan fixed him with a hard stare, her black eyes unblinkingly meeting his. “You have found a wife? I assume you mean on Earth?”

“I do.”

“Has exposure to the Earth’s inhabitants taken your powers of logic from you?”

Sarek related his logical reasoning to T’Pau as he had to his supervisor, and was surprised to hear her agree with him. “Your logic is indeed sound, Sarek, so I cannot oppose your decision. However, I must remind you that our customs involving joining do not concern outsiders. Allowing them to be exposed is a very serious action. I would ask that you meditate again on the subject tonight. You must know that your decision is a sound one.”

Sarek blinked. “Do you question my adequacy on the subject of logic, T’Pau?”

“I do not,” she responded sharply, “I do however, ask that you reassess, if only to reinforce your convictions. Our marriages are binding, as you know.”

“I have deliberated and meditated for countless hours, T’Pau, completely reinforcing my logic each time. I only ask that you perform the ceremony.”

She deliberated. The seconds ticked by in silence until her wizened face changed minutely. “Although I do not approve of the match, if Cthia dictates that this is the correct course of action, I cannot oppose you, as I said. I will perform the ceremony.”

“Thank you, T’Pau,” Sarek replied, a sense of relief passing through him.

She parted her fingers and bid him goodbye for the time being. The screen flashed black as the connection was cut.

Sarek breathed a sigh of relief now that he was alone. He then settled himself on his meditation stone before retiring. He would reinforce his conviction.T’Pau’s request was a perfectly prudent one. However, he was positive that his decision would not be altered by any amount of meditation.

***  
Meanwhile, Amanda was struggling with a phone call of her own. She, however, was not remaining as calm as Sarek had. Her mother was not being particularly understanding, and her blue eyes, which were reflected in Amanda’s own face, flashed as her daughter’s did when she was frustrated.

“You mean to tell me, Amanda Grayson, that you’re leaving for another planet to marry an alien? Tomorrow? When did you come to know this... Vulcan, was it?”

Amanda groaned in exasperation. “I didn’t tell you about him because I didn’t think that it was necessary, mother. I’ve told you about my research. Vulcans don’t have romantic attachments, so up until recently, I couldn’t be sure whether Sarek considered me to be any more than simply a student of his culture whom he saw fit to befriend.”

Her mother’s face was growing flushed, “That’s another thing Amanda, this thing about his kind not having emotions, will that really make you happy? I assume he’ll never tell you he loves you, and never understand your frustrations. I can only imagine the difficulties ahead, and I’m just scared that you’ll be unhappy.”

“Quite the opposite,” Amanda replied curtly. “I believe that one of the reasons that I love Sarek is because of his repression of his emotions, and I really think that we’ll be happy regardless. Mom, you know me. Your opinions won’t change mine, so all I’m asking for is your love and your blessing, but I’ll go with Sarek with or without them.”

Her mother grew quiet for a moment. Her small frame, so like her child’s, shook with frustration, anger, and worry. “One last question, Amanda. What about children? Don’t lie to yourself trying to convince me that you don’t want them.”

Amanda grew red and her voice reduced to a whisper. “I can be happy without them.” Her eyes glittered. “Who knows, mother? They may not be completely out of the question.”

Mrs. Grayson’s eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again, admitting defeat. Finally she managed to gasp out, “I hope you’re happy, Amanda. This is certainly not the life that I would have chosen for you. As you know, I’ll always love you, no matter what your decision, but this will break your poor father’s heart.”

Amanda grimaced at the idea of causing her father any sort of pain. “I know he’ll understand in time. I love you, Momma.” She reverted to her childhood title for her mother now that the tension had died between them. “I’ll call all the time. I’ll miss you, but I don’t know when I’ll be back home.”

With a smile, Mrs. Grayson bid her daughter goodbye. “I can’t wait to eventually meet him, this Sarek.”

“When you do, I know you’ll like him like I do. Good bye, Momma.”

“Good bye, Amanda.” Her mother said sadly.

The line disconnected, leaving Amanda to cry. She penned the conversation down in her journal and ended the day in anticipation of what was to come, however difficult leaving this life behind might end up being.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminary meld Sarek creates in this chapter would have been established in a pureblood Vulcan couple at the age of seven in a formal ceremony in the family's ceremonial temple (see the Kunut-Kalifi from "Amok Time"--Star Trek: The Original Series Season 2 Episode 1).

The _U.S.S. Westerner_ amazed Amanda as the shuttle brought her and Sarek out to the dock. Sarek had been silent since they had boarded the little craft, and did not seem at all affected by the size of the starship. Amanda supposed that he would not have reacted even if he were mentally present. She opted not to pester him, knowing that he must have a lot on his mind. After all, he was the first Vulcan to bring a human woman back to his planet.

As the shuttle docked, Amanda was already rearing to explore. She had never seen a starship up close before, forget being inside of one. As the doors opened, she stepped out onto the hangar deck, nearly tripping over the long violet skirts that resembled dress native to Vulcan. Sarek had informed her that he thought it best to adopt the traditional attire of his people before reaching the planet, as it would be quite difficult to do so later. So she had naturally purchased a small wardrobe of the skirts, bodices, and ornate headpieces. However, Amanda was accustomed to short skirts and pants, so she found some difficulty maneuvering in the new style.

The captain of the Westerner greeted Sarek first, and was seemingly put out by his lack of friendliness. When he turned to Amanda, she gave him a bright smile to offset Sarek’s stoicism. The captain perked a bit after speaking to her, and he escorted the couple to their bedrooms. Despite being officially married by Earth’s standards, Sarek had insisted upon separate quarters until the were married on Vulcan. Upon her arrival, Amanda immediately abandoned her things and proceeded to walk around the Starship Westerner, exploring to her heart's content. 

***  
Sarek had been preparing all night and morning for the event that was next to come. Before he and Amanda were joined on Vulcan, he would have to perform the Bonding, a practice between all Vulcan spouses where the two minds are joined. As Amanda was not a telepath, Sarek would be left to the task alone. 

He again reviewed the tapes on the human nervous system and brain although he was sure that he could recite them verbatim. Every precaution had to be taken, for one wrong movement could do significant damage on his fragile human wife-to-be.

Sarek stooped at the Westerner’s sickbay, much to the head medical officer’s surprise, to procure the elements with which he would create a draught that would slightly soften the defenses of Amanda’s mind before he attempted the Bond. He commandeered the ingredients needed and mixed the draught himself as the nurses and doctors looked on. Nobody spoke to him as he worked. 

Once he had done this, he headed to his fiancee’s quarters. She, of course, let him in with a smile.

Sarek immediately made it clear that this was a serious occasion by not opening himself to Amanda’s usual teasing. She sobered upon this reaction and waited for him to speak his thoughts.

“Amanda, I have explained the actual ceremony that will take place when we get to Vulcan sufficiently enough for you to know what to expect, have I not?” He waited.

“Yes, you have,” she answered simply.

He nodded, satisfied, before continuing. “Before the ceremony, we must perform the Mind Bond. Among Vulcan couples, it joins the minds in an unbreakable unity. Our bond will be different from a Vulcan couple’s, as I am sure you know.” She nodded for him to continue. 

Rather than speaking, he offered the tonic to her. She took it without question and drank it quickly. Her knees grew weak within an instant and she sank into a chair behind her.

“Sarek,” she asked, “What is this? I feel strange.”

He knelt before her. “I would never harm you, Amanda. You know this. The weakness that you are experiencing is an demonstration of your brain activity slowing down. This will be a strange experience for both of us. I ask that you do not speak. I would be grateful if you remain as open as possible,” he said before placing his fingers onto the common contact points for mental access: her chin, the corner of her mouth, and her temple. 

Taking a steadying breath, Sarek delved into his wife-to-be’s thoughts. Her recent memories he passed through quickly, having already experienced them first hand. He worked at interlacing his own mind into hers gently as he went. The process was rather like a zipper. His memories and mind fitted themselves into Amanda’s slowly and bound themselves there. Soon, there was a bond that no one, Vulcan or otherwise, could break. 

There were flashes of Sarek’s life at the Vulcan Science Academy, of his family life, but the memories that Amanda found to be the most defined were those images of a small Vulcan boy. Curiously, she wondered what the little boy might mean. He stood up stiffly, a toddler just learning to walk. She continued to watch, fascinated. As quickly as they had appeared, the memories passed and new images were displayed before her. 

When he had finished, Sarek staggered back, breathing heavily, and his body sank into another nearby chair. Amanda blinked and gasped. She placed her hand on his in concern. The mental exertion had clearly taken a toll on his energy.

“I can feel your fatigue, Sarek. I can see it all. Everything you’ve ever experienced. Including...” It was her turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. “...something you have yet to confide in me.”

Knowing that she meant the rapturous _Plak Tow_ , or blood fever, associated with _Pon Farr_ , Sarek immediately began to explain. “Amanda, there is a time of mating in Vulcans about which I could not have told you any sooner due to Vulcan privacy laws. It occurs every seven years. It is a dreaded time for us, as our logic is completely forgotten and we revert to a time of primitivity. A very frenzied and violent time when our animalistic instincts were our masters. It is only natural that a race so proudly logical as mine would wish to hide such an experience.”

She nodded. “So you experience something rather like… forgive the analogy...heat? Like some earth animals?” She blushed at the idea.

“I suppose that would be the most accurate analogy, yes. However, failing to mate can and will result in madness that swiftly becomes fatal.” He closed his eyes as a memory shot momentarily through him. He had come very close to that brink once.

She stared at him, absorbing this information. A question came to her mind. “When did this last… happen to you, Sarek?”

He thought back for a moment. “I believe the seventh anniversary of my last battle with the _Plak Tow_ will take place sometime in the near future.”

“I see we’ve timed this marriage perfectly, haven’t we,” Amanda said, keeping her tone light and attempting playfulness. 

“I would agree. However, I must warn you that a human has never been involved in the throes of _Pon Farr,/i >. I do not know if humans have the capacity to handle its...ferocity.” He looked away, embarrassed about this thing that plagued his people. Given a choice, he would completely avoid it, as he was sure most of his people would._

Amanda grinned, placing her hand on his cheek and turning him back to look at her. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we, Sarek?”

Sarek grew uncomfortable at the thought, but replied levelly, “I suppose we shall see, Amanda.” In truth, he had his doubts. Amanda possessed nowhere the level of strength that an average Vulcan female did. He stared at her frame. _So small_.


	12. Chapter 12

The _U.S.S. Westerner_ docked itself in Vulcan’s atmosphere exactly two and one half light days after the night of the Bonding. Sarek was beginning to feel the effects of the blood fever. Amanda felt it too, their connection showing her all of her husband’s once elusive emotions. Both were a bit physically uncomfortable, and Sarek had meditated for much of the remainder of the journey to keep the pain and desperation that coursed through him at bay. He hoped that he could hide Amanda from the brunt of the burning. Thankfully, there were no delays in the journey. 

Amanda could scarcely contain her excitement at the idea of seeing her husband’s home planet, one that was soon to be her own. She had seen images, but nothing could compare with the fact that she was about to experience it. She rose early on the final day of the journey and donned a turquoise gown that had been purchased for her. Squaring her shoulders, she prepared to meet Sarek in the transporter room. Amanda knew it was imperative that she come across as dignified and reserved when she first presented herself to the Vulcan population. Those who had caught wind of the upcoming events would no doubt be curious about the human woman Sarek had chosen to marry. 

When stepping up onto the pad, Amanda felt her skirts catch on the edge, sending her pitching forward. Sarek caught her by the elbow and steadied her, sending her back to the day in the park. Never had she been so grateful for her clumsiness. Sarek’s mind brushed hers and she found that he too was recalling the moment. She smiled at him. So much for dignified.

The connection between them had opened Amanda to a whole range of Sarek’s emotions that she had almost suspected he lacked. The only downside to the Bond was that she could hide nothing from her husband, not that she would want to, but it may become a problem later.

When she had regained her footing, she laughed and said, “I suppose even after four days I haven’t gotten my space legs.”

The engineering officer chuckled at her before Sarek’s voice sounded behind her. “Energize.”

At that moment the transporter room melted away and became a sparsely but tastefully decorated area that appeared to a waiting or sitting room. Seated in the center was a richly dressed older Vulcan woman. Upon seeing them, the woman rose and walked towards them. She was a bit frail and walked with the assistance of a cane, but that did not make her feeble. She had stern dark eyes and an angular face that appeared almost harsh. Sarek’s mind showed recognition. Amanda regarded her warily, almost discomforted by her intensity.

The woman raised her hand and parted the fingers in greeting. “ _Ha-tor eh wu smusma_ ,” she said in Vulcan. Amanda knew that she had probably used the common Vulcan salutation, ‘live long and prosper’ thanks to the few simple lessons that Sarek had given her so that she might engage in simple conversation. Sarek responded appropriately in Vulcan, and then, thankfully, the woman switched to Federation Standard. 

“This is the woman that you have told me about.” It was more of a statement than a question. The woman’s voice had a hint of a strange accent. 

Sarek spoke beside her. “Yes, T’Pau. This is Amanda Grayson of Earth.”

The woman, T’Pau, looked to Amanda. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as T’Pau appraised her similarly to how she might view a painting or a piece of fruit that she was considering for purchase. Rather than speaking directly to Amanda, she turned back to speak to Sarek dryly. “You are in the beginning stages of the _Plak Tow_. I suggest the ceremony be performed quickly."

Sarek nodded, and Amanda nearly chuckled at the relief and embarrassment he felt.

Finally, T’Pau directed a question at Amanda. “Sarek has explained what the ceremony will entail, has he not?”

After a moment under the woman’s scrutiny, Amanda found her voice. “He has.”

“You are prepared to take the risks? Vulcan ways are not yours. You are in complete understanding of what being Sarek’s mate will entail?” She waited for Amanda’s response.

Amanda blushed again, glanced at the proud Vulcan beside her and responded shakily, “I am.”

Seemingly satisfied, T’Pau declared that the marriage should take place as soon as the couple was prepared. Both agreed and Sarek escorted Amanda out. When she was sure they were alone, Amanda turned to Sarek. “Is she always so...?” A word which would pay justice to T’Pau escaped her.

He nodded stiffly. “T’Pau was always a proud and logical being. She is a highly respected Vulcan.”

Amanda nodded in understanding before lightening the mood. “If we’re to be married tonight, then I need to do something about my hair.”

Sarek regarded her for a moment. “You appearance is perfectly desirable. I see no problem with your hair, or any part of you.” He brought his fingers up to ‘kiss’ her. Now that they shared a Bond, it was a much more intense experience than before. Amanda shuddered, clutching at his arm. Sarek curled his fingers around hers quickly and removed her hand. 

He blinked to steady himself. “Come Amanda, the ceremony must happen soon or...” He trailed off as a telltale shot of fire pulsed through their veins as if punctuating Sarek’s words. 

Amanda tensed, hands closing into fists for a moment before relaxing again. “Yes,” she agreed finally, releasing a breath in a burst. 

Sarek led her outside, and she was hit with a heat that nearly knocked the wind of her. Amanda knew that Vulcan’s atmosphere was much thinner, causing its climate to be much warmer, but she never would have expected this level of intensity. Sarek gave her a questioning look. She shook her head to indicate that she would be fine. 

They walked for a while. The sand under Amanda’s thin shoes felt as though it would be extremely soft if she could touch it without scorching her hands or feet.

Sarek led her to a rock formation. “This is _Kunut-Kalifi_. It is the place where my family has had its ceremonies for many generations.” He stepped into the center.

It reminded Amanda of the Stonehenge, if the Stonehenge was located in a red desert. In the center, where Sarek now stood, there was what appeared to be a gong suspended over a bed of hot coals. Sarek looked at her. “You should exit over there. There will be a procession waiting to begin.” He appeared to be in pain, and Amanda experienced another burning sensation in her chest. She touched his shoulder and felt another burst of discomfort. Recoiling, she hurried to the entrance that he had indicated. 

She was still disappointed that she had not had an opportunity to freshen up, but the growing sense of urgency from somewhere deep within them guided her forward.

T’Pau was already there, as Sarek had said. She had somehow known to take her place in the procession right away. Behind her stood four more men clad in silver garb, and behind them, two more men who were similarly dressed. They carried what appeared to be bells. T’Pau gestured to a gap behind the two Vulcan men, and Amanda took her place. No sooner had she taken it did she feel a wave of the burning desire that she had not expected. It was much more painful than the small bursts that she had felt earlier. Sarek must have been masking it from her. Now it seared her heart and she found that she had trouble breathing and could scarcely stand. 

Thankfully, the gong sounded quickly and the bell bearers began to shake the bells. T’Pau was lifted in a carrier, and the little procession began to move.

Sarek stood on the raised platform beside the gong. She tried to find his eyes, but they were closed, his fingers steepled. T’Pau was placed on another dais across from the one where Sarek stood. 

She rose from her chair and spoke in Vulcan. Amanda had little idea what was being said. The heat, internal and external, was consuming her, and she could not breathe. Somewhere, distantly, the gong sounded again. Sarek stood beside her, and she knew to follow and kneel before T’Pau, who placed her weathered hands on their foreheads. Sarek whispered something in Vulcan and looked to Amanda, who struggled through the words that Sarek had walked her through on the Westerner. 

The sounds of the bells along with the heat began to overwhelm her, and she struggled to keep focus. When Sarek placed his fingers on her temples, she became rigid, wishing desperately that they were alone.

Finally, they rose and Sarek joined her in the procession. Both shook from the pain that they were experiencing as they were led to Sarek’s house in ShiKahr. No sooner had Amanda decided that she would collapse, did they arrive. The procession left them to dash inside.   
***  
The urgency that the two of them felt drove them quickly. Sarek spoke to his wife, barely managing control. “Amanda, I may harm you, if that is the case I do apologize in advance.”

Breathing heavily, Amanda replied, having barely heard him, “Of course, Sarek.”

Memories flowed between them as they sated the blood fever, much like they had when their Bond had first been formed.

_Sarek’s first Blood Fever was more painful than anything that he had ever experienced in his life, and Skonn stood with T’Pau, neither showing any trace of emotion as Sarek’s knees buckled and he prepared to meet his doom at the hands of his betrothed’s champion._

_But the champion slipped…he could not bring himself to kill this boy, and Sarek lashed out, bisecting the champion’s arm with his lirpa. Picking up his foe’s instrument, he crossed both weapons at the man’s neck, and as he pulled the weapons in a slicing motion, he saw_

_Amanda and her father stared out at the Pacific Ocean. Gladys and their mother were at the doctor’s office for Gladys’ semiannual check-up. Howard Grayson wrapped his arm around his small daughter and told her that she was his little rainbow fish, at which Amanda laughed delightedly._

_She then saw a boat explode and a man dive off of it and into the ocean. The sound hurt her ears. She didn't know what was happening, and she was confused when her father told her to stay put before running and diving into the water, yelling something to the man, who clearly could not swim.  
The man went under, and Amanda heard_

_Sarek mentally chastised himself for failing the Kolinahr. He was Skonn’s son, and Skonn was one of the most emotionally disciplined Vulcans the planet had ever known. How was it that he, Sarek, could have failed? Was he not Vulcan? Vulcans did not fail the Kolinahr, everyone knew that… If emotionless logic was superior, was Sarek then inferior? Sarek shook his head and prepared a salad for himself. The process had been physically fatiguing and mentally costly. Some food would help, perhaps, to clear his thoughts. Skonn entered the room, and even though there was no emotion to be found on his face, Sarek knew_

_Nathan did not like her. It was that obvious. And why should he? He was the big man on campus and she was the history geek who connected everything to some great political movement or economic crisis. They were completely incompatible, and everybody knew it.  
And she had just asked him to junior prom.  
As Nathan stared at her, Amanda felt her ears redden and she looked down at her feet. After a moment, she looked up again and Nathan was gone.  
He had not even bothered to give her an answer. He had just left, and Amanda felt_

_Sarek did not show it, but he was extremely proud to have graduated second in his class from the Vulcan Science Academy. It was not first, his father would say, but the fact that Sarek had been closer to first than any other student below him made Sarek extremely happy. A career in astrophysics was at his fingertips, as though hanging from a string for him to take.  
It was a shame that his mother was not here to see this, though, and he wished_

_Amanda did not want college to end. For four years, she had learned so much about world history and the history of other parts of the galaxy. She stood with her classmates, preparing for the graduation ceremony in which her bachelor’s degree would be handed to her and she could begin life in the real world…  
But the real world was going to be scary, no doubt. All her life, she had had her friends and her family to lean on for support if she fell. After today, she would be alone.  
So very alone…  
As her name was called, she put away her worries, stepped forward and, with thunderous applause from the people who had come to the ceremony, she accepted_

_Sarek accepted the job as Federation ambassador and, after much thought, decided_

_Amanda chose to earn her master’s degree by writing a book on Vulcan culture, and while researching the people, she met_

_Humans were terribly confusing. Sarek was irritated that he had not understood the human woman that he had just spoken to, and yet_

_Sarek met Amanda in the Embassy library, and he found her strangely stimulating to his mind, and after some time, he believed_

_Amanda believed that Sarek was the man she had been looking for all her life, and she wanted to_

_Sarek asked Amanda to be his wife, and he watched_

_Amanda cried when Sarek proposed to her, and she could see the confusion in his face, and she agreed_

_To marry her._

_To marry him._

_Bonded._

_Forever._

***  
Later that night, as Sarek lay sleeping, Amanda watched him. She was in awe of what they had experienced together, the memories they had shared. His breathing came softly and she fell asleep to its steady sound.


	13. Chapter 13

As the days after their marriage passed, Amanda began to grow accustomed to her new planet. She still had not really been out in public and only a few visitors had come to Sarek’s house, so it was sometimes hard to believe that they were really there on Vulcan. However, she was doing her best to adjust.

At first, Amanda had not gone outside at all, but Sarek had sensed that she was restless and told her of the garden. Amanda loved growing things. She had brought some seeds of Earth’s desert plants in hopes that they would grow. Much her time away from Sarek was spent in this garden attempting to coax life into the little plants. 

When she was not gardening, Amanda struggled through an instructional tape that was meant to teach her the complex language native to her new home. She found that with some practice, she could wrap her tongue around some of the difficult syllables. According to Sarek, she spoke at an elementary level and, as she improved, she would begin to drop pronouns and interpret context as full adult Vulcans did. She doubted this, as she could barely pronounce her own last name despite the number of times Sarek had said it for her. Often, when Sarek agreed to converse with his wife in Vulcan, he would speak too fast and drop too many things. Most times, Amanda would become frustrated and switch to English, much to her husband’s amusement.

Sarek had grown busy rather quickly with his ambassadorial duties, and was sorry that he could not spend more time with his new wife. However, he looked forward to meals with her and the few minutes that they spent together before falling asleep. It was tough to maintain much conversation in these stolen moments, but, at the moment, both seemed content with the arrangement.

At breakfast on the seventh day of their marriage, they were both enjoying a bowl of Plomeek soup. The cuisine was an acquired taste for Amanda, but she had quickly developed a liking for her husband's favorite dish and wondered if there was a version she could concoct with Terran vegetables. After a few bites, Amanda looked up at her husband. They'd been speaking of her family for quite some time, and she was merely picking up a lull in the conversation. “When I told her what we were going to do, she could hardly believe it.”

Sarek nodded acknowledgement. Amanda continued. “Maybe, when we get back to Earth, you could meet them. I’m sure they are just itching to find out who I've run off with.”

“That may be sooner than you think, my wife. The Embassy has requested my return within the next week.”

Amanda stopped eating, her eyes widening. “So soon? We only just got here a week ago. I was just getting used to the air.”

“It is my duty, Amanda.”

She nodded. “Well, in that case, I suppose we should prepare to leave.” She did want to. She liked her pretty home in ShiKahr, and she knew that Sarek was more at ease on his home planet, where things were familiar. But she knew that he was important to the Federation. What else would an ambassador to Earth have to do but spend time on, well, Earth.

“I agree, if there is nothing else I for which I am needed here on Vulcan, I think that two days from now another earthbound starship is passing. Perhaps we can return with it.”

“It’s a shame, though.” She thought for a minute, before brightening. “ At least when we get back, I can publish my book.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “You have completed it?” She hadn't told him that.

Amanda grinned and nodded. “Three nights ago. I have, thanks to you.”

"I would love to read it. Perhaps on the trip back to Earth. But now, I must depart for a time." He rose and held out his two fingers. Amanda raised hers to meet them. Sarek gave his wife the private smile that was intended just for her before leaving the room. 

Sitting back in her chair, Amanda looked around her. It really was a shame. But they'd be back. Soon if she could help it.


End file.
